Anhelo
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: No tengo resumen posible para esta gran idea de olla, el primer review que me deje uno lo pondré con el respectivo agradecimiento. Esto va de infidelidades, Dramione y esas cosas. [Este fic participa en la Dramione Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago- Dramione- Completo- OS- Prompt: Veritaserum]


_**Este maldito One- Shot me ha costado la mitad de la Dramione Week escribirlo, corresponde al prompt Veritaserum y espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

 _ **Se lo dedico con especial amor a Cristy y a Miss Mantequilla, las tengo loquillas porqué no saben de qué va esta gran obra de arte y creo que de verdad les va a encantar este pedacito de Dramione que les traigo.**_

 _ **Advertencias: En este fic se relatan infidelidades y obviamente hay Lemmon, así que si eres mente sensible éste no es tu One - Shot. Si eres una criaturita enferma de fanfiction y necesitada bienvenida hermana, siéntate y disfruta.**_

 _ **Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es obra de JK Rowling y mía es sólo la trama.**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: A** nhelo **.**_

Es una lloviosa y oscura tarde de otoño en la que Hermione Jane Weasley empieza a creer que está viviendo una gran mentira. Ella estaba tranquila en su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia, revisando unos informes. No le molestaba la furiosa lluvia impactándose contra los cristales, o que en el ambiente reinara esa fría humedad característica de los días lluviosos. Pero sí que le molestó, y mucho, que Draco Malfoy entrara a su despacho sin ser anunciado.

— Buenas noches, Weasley.

Hermione alza la cabeza molesta y observa la forma casual en la que el rubio está apoyado contra el marco de su puerta.

— Buenas noches, Malfoy —le contesta ella mordaz y frunciendo el ceño molesta.

Decidiendo ignorarlo baja la cabeza y vuelve a centrarse en el informe que está leyendo.

— Es muy tarde —vuelve hablar casualmente llamando su atención.

Hermione suspira frustrada y dejando los papeles a un lado vuelve a enfocar su mirada en él.

— ¿Y?

Él simplemente se encoje de hombros y pasea distraído su vista por las estanterías llenas de libros.

— Eso, que es muy tarde —vuelve a decir, recalcando la palabra muy y mirándola con sus intensas orbes grises.

— Malfoy, si hay alguna explicación racional detrás de tus palabras te ruego que me la des —le pide quitándose las gafas de leer para poderlo ver mejor—. Sino vete por dónde has entrado.

El hombre sonríe y se acerca lentamente a ella, como el felino que acecha a su presa, y se sienta en una de las butacas que está en frente de su escritorio.

— Me preguntaba que, con lo tarde que es ¿Qué es lo que te retiene aquí de ir a tu casa? ¿Es que hay algo mal en tu matrimonio con Weasley?

La mujer de Ron Weasley se apoya enfadada contra el respaldo de su silla y agarra con fuerza el posabrazos de ésta con las manos. Ojalá fuera el cuello de Malfoy lo que tuviera entre éstas.

— Mi matrimonio con Ron va perfectamente, gracias —responde con los dientes apretados debido a la rabia—. No hace falta que te preocupes porque llegue tarde a casa, a Ron no le importa. Somos felices.

Hermione frunce el ceño aún más al escuchar la divertida risa de Malfoy. Éste tira la cabeza hacía atrás y cuando se calma la mira negando lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad va todo bien? ¿De verdad sois los dos felices? ¿O quizás crees que eres feliz sólo tú, Weasley?

Ese comentario la deja unos segundos atónita sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué pretende esta vez, Malfoy? La verdad es que desde que se murió su esposa actúa de una forma muy extraña con ella, acosándola, vigilándola a todas horas. Vaya donde vaya él está ahí, y eso empieza a asustarla.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Malfoy? —le pregunta ella inclinándose encima de su escritorio y observándolo atentamente.

Él se encoje de hombros y se levanta como si hubieran mantenido una conversación normal.

— Nada. Sólo se me hacía extraño verte cada día quedarte hasta tarde descuidando tus deberes como esposa. Yo no permitiría que mi mujer se quedara hasta tan tarde trabajando. Pero si tú dices que entre tú y la comadreja todo está bien entonces… ¿Para qué preocuparse? —Y habiendo dicho eso se giró y salió por la puerta tan tranquilo y repentinamente como había entrado—. Buenas noches, Granger —se despide en el umbral de su puerta, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y como si saboreara con anticipación cada letra de su apellido de soltera.

Hermione frunce los labios sin querer contestar a la provocación y lo observa con ojo crítico como se va caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

¿Qué pretendía Malfoy?

…

Hermione llega a casa una noche más y se la encuentra desierta. La chimenea está apagada y no hay señales alguna de que Ron haya estado en todo el día. ¿Qué hará hasta tan tarde por las noches?

La castaña se queda helada de pie delante del espejo de la entrada ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué desconfía de su marido así? Ella sabe que Ron la ama, nunca la engañaría con nadie. Están bien, ¿su matrimonio no es perfecto pero cual lo es? Sí, tienen sus peleas, tienen sus altibajos, pero también tienen sus reconciliaciones, sus momentos felices… Tienen sus cosas. ¿Cuánto hace que no cenan juntos?

Niega con la cabeza intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza y deja las llaves dentro de un bol azul con forma de flor. Con paso firme se dirige hacia el comedor y con un movimiento de varita enciende el hogar. Quizás debería esperar a Ron y cenar juntos.

Abre la nevera y mira qué hay para cenar ¿Des de cuando no hace la compra? Quizás a Ron se le ha pasado hacerla esa semana. Bueno, da igual, aún tiene la tarjeta de ese restaurante guardada en la cartera, si no recuerda mal traían comida a domicilio. Ron dijo que le gustó… Se detiene un momento mientras rebusca en su bolso y cae en la cuenta de que no fue con Ron, fue con el Ministro y otros compañeros de trabajo. ¿Cuánto hacen que ella y Ron no salen?

¿Cuánto hacen que no hablan? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no comen algo en la misma mesa? ¿O que hacen algo más que compartir cama por las noches y un silencioso desayuno por las mañanas?

Asustada siente cómo las palabras venenosas de Malfoy se hunden en su carne y van recorriendo su sistema sanguíneo envenenándola ¿Son felices? ¿Su matrimonio va bien?

Sorprendida se enjuaga las lágrimas que empiezan a recorrerle por las mejillas y se mira atónita las palmas de las manos húmedas ¿Qué se ha perdido? ¿En qué ha acabado su vida? Enfadada sacude la cabeza y cuadra los hombros, ¿y qué que no se acuerde la última vez que salió a cenar con su marido? Se quieren, eso es lo importante.

Sí, quererse, quererse, se quieren, eso es lo importante. Quererse es lo importante, se repite mientras la oscuridad del olvido y la frialdad de la soledad la engullen en su propia casa.

¿Qué más da que la última vez que hicieron el amor fue en su aniversario?

…

— _Lo siento Mione, esta noche no me apetece —le dice Ron mientras esboza una sonrisa de disculpa con sus labios—. Estoy cansado, cielo. Quizás mañana ¿De acuerdo?_

Hace una semana que se intentó insinuar a Ron y éste le dio largas. Hermione no se amilanó, a pesar de que llegara tarde y oliera raro, lo entendió y le dejó su espacio. No sabía qué lo había retenido hasta tan tarde en su trabajo, o qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en Sortilegios Weasley con su hermano, pero eso no le importó. Ella era una buena mujer, una buena esposa, lo esperó con un vaso de whiskey de fuego después de la ducha, aunque no supiera que Ronald ya no le gustaba esa bebida, tampoco era culpa suya que no supiera que habían abierto un par de tiendas orientadas al público muggle y que eso les consumía muchas energías y tiempo, ni que Ron había ido al médico por una extraña peca en la espalda que resultó no ser nada.

No era culpa de ella que ella no supiera nada de su marido. Hermione se dio cuenta horrorizada, de que su marido, su mejor amigo y amante, se había convertido en un completo extraño para ella.

Ni si quiera quería abrazarla por las noches.

— ¿Todo bien, Granger?

Hermione se yergue rápidamente y fulmina a Malfoy con la mirada.

— Lárgate, Malfoy —le dice frunciendo los labios en una fina línea y apretando los puños de rabia.

— ¿Qué pasa, problemas en la Madriguera del Amor? —Pregunta socarrón alzando una ceja divertido.

— ¡Cállate!

No ha querido chillarle, o quizás sí. La verdad es que empieza a costarle reconocerse delante del espejo. No duerme bien, a penas come, no se concentra… Sólo puede escuchar las palabras de Malfoy resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Como si fuera una especie de oración, una oración a la locura.

Malfoy, después de la sorpresa inicial, da un par de pasos hacía ella y le habla en un suave y seductor susurro.

— Tranquila, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa que sepas que la puerta de mi despacho está siempre abierta para ti.

Ella vuelve a quedarse muda, a morderse la lengua. No sabe para qué va a necesitarlo o piensa él que va a hacerlo. Así que lo vuelve a ver marchar, tranquilo, sin prisas, como si con unas palabras no hubiera alterado todo su mundo.

…

— Mione… Ey, Mione… —La voz de su marido le llega lejana y mueve la cabeza intentando alejar esa voz que intenta despertarla—. Mione, te has quedado dormida en el sofá.

La aludida simplemente suelta un quejido e intenta, con mucho esfuerzo, abrir sus ojos y hacerle caso a su marido. Bosteza, se encoje de frío, prendió el fuego de la chimenea a las 8 de la noche, ¿qué hora es?

— Hermione, Hermione despierta. Vamos cariño, sube a acostarte, estás cansada…

A ella no le apetece irse a dormir, de repente, siente una rabia abrasadora burbujeándole por debajo de la piel. ¿Por qué llega tan tarde? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Por qué huele raro?

— ¿Te molesto? —Pregunta ella sin poderse contener y entrecerrando los ojos con la cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Pero por qué dices eso? —La voz le sale entrecortada, nerviosa. Mira hacia los lados, y sonríe mientras inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha—. Eres mi mujer, Hermione ¿Cómo ibas a molestarme?

Miente, Ron miente asquerosamente mal, y eso no hace que la sangre de Hermione fluya con más rabia por sus venas.

— Entonces si no te molesto… Si no te molesto, Ron… ¿Por qué cada día llegas más tarde? —No puede evitarlo, la pregunta, la acusación brolla de sus labios tan natural como el agua fluye por un arroyo.

Su marido se ríe nervioso y la mira como si fuera la primera vez que la viera de verdad.

— Estoy trabajando, Hermione, trabajando —Ronald se incorpora y deja escapar un sonido de incredulidad. Se pone la mano en la boca y la mira con los ojos abiertos y negando lentamente con la cabeza—. No me lo creo… No me lo puedo creer…. No… —el pelirrojo se da media vuelta y da un par de pasos alejándose de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te crees, Ronald? —Le pregunta Hermione incorporándose lentamente y mirándolo detenidamente.

— ¡Lo que estás diciendo Hermione! —Su esposo se gira de golpe y la mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Ella pega un bote asustada y hunde sus dedos en el acolchado del sofá—. No me puedo creer que tú… ¡Tú! Tú entre todas las personas me esté recriminando que trabajo mucho.

— ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por esta familia, Ronald! —Le chilla ella de vuelta desgarrándose la garganta y poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su marido.

— ¡Eso es mentira Hermione y tú lo sabes! —Ron está enfadado, enfadado como nunca lo había visto, la cara roja, contorsionada por la rabia, el cuerpo le tiembla, le tiembla porque quiere liberar su tensión, su cuerpo quiere liberar el odio que lo carcome por dentro—. ¡Todo lo que has hecho ha sido por ti y para ti! Los casos ganados, las leyes revisadas, los nuevos proyectos legislativos, las cenas elegantes… ¡Todo era para ti y alimentar tu ego!

— ¡¿Me echas en cara haber construido un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos?! —Le pregunta ella encolerizada.

— ¡No has construido un mundo mejor para Rosie ni para Hugo! ¡Has construido un mundo perfecto para que te reconociera!

— No… No es verdad… —Niega con la cabeza, intentando no derramar lágrimas, y da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Hermione! —Ron da un par de pasos en su dirección pero ella se mantiene firme, de pie, recibiendo toda su furia de la misma forma que el soldado en batalla recibe las balas—. ¡No lo niegues! ¡Te encantaba demostrar que eres más lista que yo! ¡Que habías logrado más en la vida que yo! ¡Ni si quiera te importaba estar en casa cuando yo volvía del trabajo! ¡¿Cuánto hace que no te molestas en hablarme?! ¿¡Cuantos años hace que no me miras!?

La castaña se queda de pie, mirando a Ron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mientras Ron se calma y parece mostrarse arrepentido de sus palabras ella siente como algo se muere en su interior, algo se parte en millones de pedazos y desaparece en un enorme agujero negro en el centro de su pecho.

— ¿Me odias? —La pregunta nace de un susurro desesperado.

— ¿Odiarte? —Su marido parece sorprendido por la pregunta, no molesto, pero descolocado—. Yo jamás podría odiarte Hermione, eres mi mujer, mi amante, mi mejor amiga… —Inseguro se acerca a ella y con cuidado la abraza—. No lo decía en serio…. Perdóname… Sabes que soy muy bocazas y demasiado impulsivo, no lo decía en serio. Perdóname...

Ella se deja hacer y le corresponde el abrazo, coloca su cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos intentando sentir algo, lo que sea, más allá de la autocompasión y la culpa. ¿Por qué no siente nada cuando su marido la abraza?

— Me perdonas ¿Verdad que sí, Mione? —Ron la mira con sus ojos azules brillantes pidiéndole perdón. Ella no contesta, se queda mirándolo como quien mira a un extraño—. Sabes que te quiero mucho, Mione.

Ron baja la cabeza y la besa, suave en los labios, con delicadeza. Es algo húmedo y a Hermione le repugna, le repugna que Ronald la bese, pero se deja hacer, le devuelve el beso, intenta hacerlo con ardor, como en sus primeros años de matrimonio, intenta no apartarle las manos cuando empieza a pasar sus masculinas manos por su cuerpo. Para evitar las ganas de volverse a poner la ropa enreda sus dedos entre sus hebras pelirrojas… Casi no es consciente de cómo suben las escaleras, intenta desconectar su mente de su cuerpo, sea lo que sea lo que vaya a pasar ahora no quiere saberlo, va a dejarse hacer, pero otra parte de su ser quiere que eso pase, una parte masoquista, subyacente, quiere castigarse, castigarse por perder a su marido, por perder su vida, por perderse a ella misma.

Ron la penetra rápido y da gracias porque esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ella mantiene los ojos abiertos y deja que su esposo haga lo que quiera, ni si quiera se molesta en fingir que disfruta. Cuando éste acaba sale de ella y se queda tumbado boca arriba.

— Te amo, Mione... —murmura su marido medio dormido.

Es con esas palabras que Hermione se duerme llorando.

…

A ese día le siguió otro, y luego otro, y los días se juntaron formando semanas, y las semanas dieron pasos a los meses... Hermione no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva interpretando ese papel, no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva fingiendo con Ronald, fingiendo que todo va bien, escondiendo que en realidad no se soportan…

Y como un terrible mantra no puede evitar recordar cada noche, cada momento de intimidad fingida, cada segundo, las palabras de odio que Ron le dijo aquella noche de otoño ¿De verdad su vida se ha visto reducido a eso? A reproches, a palabras de odio sin decir. Se siente incómoda en su propia casa, quiere salir de su propia piel, y lo peor es que no sabe a qué juega Ronald.

Hay días… Hay instantes en los que de verdad cree que quiere arreglarlo, no sabe el qué, pero parece que intenta que no sean dos extraños que comparten cama, y hay otras veces… La mayor parte del tiempo en la que se aleja, sale, no dice dónde va, no habla con ella, es como si huyera, como si huyera de su vida y de ella.

Hermione siente que va a estallar y a convertirse en millones de pedacitos pequeños de odio y autocompasión.

— ¿Qué tal estás hoy, Granger? —Malfoy vuelve a entrar en su despacho y se detiene delante de la ventana—. Parece que hoy va a llover, espero que hayas traído un paraguas.

— No puedo soportarlo… No puedo soportarlo más… —Murmura conteniendo la rabia y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no ponerse a llorar.

— ¿El qué no puedes soportar, Granger? —Malfoy le susurra al oído como si la estuviera animando a hacer una travesura.

Hermione ya no puede soportarlo más, no puede soportar el silencio, la ignorancia, no puede soportar formular preguntas y no tener respuesta. Hermione necesita desesperadamente un por qué.

— No puedo soportarlo —vuelve a repetir girando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. No puedo soportar no tener una respuesta.

Su compañero de trabajo se relame los labios, como un niño cuando se le ofrece un caramelo, y se acerca un poco más a ella.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Granger? ¿Respuestas?

Hermione inspira profundamente y contesta en un susurro firme muy decidida.

— Sí.

— Y si yo te dijera…. Y si yo te dijera que puedo conseguírtelas, ¿y si te digo que puedo conseguir que tu esposo responda a todas las preguntas que tú quieras? ¿Aceptarías?

— Sí —vuelve a admitir deseosa de obtener lo que busca.

— Escúchame Granger —el rubio gira su butaca y hace que queden cara a cara. Él apoya las manos en la parte de arriba de ésta y se inclina tanto que sus dos narices se rozan juguetonas—. Dime… Dime si estarías dispuesta a utilizar cualquier método. Aunque… Aunque fuera ilegal. Dime ¿Lo harías?

Hermione se lame los labios lentamente y responde en un condenado murmullo.

— Sí.

…

 _Utilízame bien y te contestaré tus más grandes anhelos._

No necesitó abrir el frasco para saber que Malfoy le había dado _Veritaserum_. Desconocía cómo lo había conseguido, más no le importaba. Hermione se lo metió con manos temblorosas en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y esperó la oportunidad perfecta para utilizarlo.

Ron y ella iban a tener una cena romántica en su casa, había sido idea de él, iban a celebrar que un año más, a pesar de las adversidades, seguían juntos. Un año más juntos, amándose. Hermione se hubiera inventado una excusa para cancelarla si no fuera porque era su perfecta oportunidad para probar la poción.

Así que llegó antes, mucho antes a su casa, limpió, cocinó el plato favorito de Ron, siguió al pie de la letra la receta que Molly le había escrito muchos años atrás, se bañó, se depiló con esmero, se puso su mejor ropa interior, uno de sus mejores vestidos, se peinó y hasta se maquilló levemente y se calzó unos tacones bajos. Esperó a su marido, como una buena esposa, con una copa de vino en la mano y un beso preparado en sus labios.

Fue casi cómica la alegría que desprendía Ron por cada poro de su piel.

— Vaya, Mione, te has esforzado verdaderamente —la felicitó sentado en la mesa y dando una aprobatoria mirada a todo lo que había ahí servido—. No puedo recordar la última vez que hiciste algo así.

Ella simplemente sonríe, sonríe y bebe de su copa sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

— Es una noche especial —dice ella bajando su copa lentamente y mirándolo seductoramente—. Te he preparado una sorpresa.

Ron abre los ojos sorprendido y sonríe emocionado.

— Hace tiempo que no me sorprendes con nada —él entrecierra los ojos y la mira lamiéndose los labios lentamente—. ¿Puede ser que tenga mi sorpresa delante?

Hermione hace una pausa dramática y se acerca lentamente la copa a los labios.

— Puede ser… Pero primero… La cena, se enfría —da un trago a su copa y suelta una risita nasal al ver que su marido se bebe todo el contenido de la suya de un solo trago.

Ella, lentamente, deja la copa en la mesa y pone sus dos manos una a cada lado de su plato. Pasan unos segundos hasta que Ron la mira curioso y observa que no está comiendo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Le pregunta antes de tragar—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Frunce el ceño y la mira preocupado.

— No —contesta ella sinceramente—. ¿Y tú? —le devuelve la pregunta nerviosa—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, aunque estaría mejor cenando con Lavander.

La respuesta es tan natural y despreocupada que Hermione se echa a reír. Se agarra la barriga con una mano y nota como las lágrimas se le saltan, Ron está tan gracioso debatiéndose entre el enfado y la incredulidad…

Es tan placentero verlo boqueando sin saber qué decir como el estúpido que es.

— ¿Te hace gracia? —Arremete éste cuando consigue recuperarse del shock inicial.

— Es obvio que sí —Hermione responde más calmada y le da otro trago a su copa—. Pero no quiero hablar de eso… Mejor háblame de Lavander, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que salís a cenar?

— Hace dos meses —Ron vuelve a quedarse sorprendido y se pone la mano en la boca como si así fuera a evitar decir la verdad.

— ¿Os habéis acostado? —Pregunta ella juntando sus labios en una fina línea blanca.

— Un par de veces.

Su esposo se queda inmóvil en la silla, mirándola asustada. Temiendo las preguntas, temiendo las respuestas que le salen tan natural como respirar. No entiende qué pasa, y Hermione, como la buena abogada que es va a aprovechar al máximo la confusión y aturdimiento de su marido.

— ¿Has salido con otras mujeres antes que ella?

— Sí.

— ¿Con cuantas?

— Tres.

— ¿Te has acostado con alguna de ellas?

— Sí, con la segunda.

— ¿Y cuál era tu plan, Ronald? ¿Jugar a dos bandas?

— Pensaba en dejarte, pedir el divorcio… —susurra asustado y mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Cuando? —ella se inclina hacia adelante amenazadoramente.

Él parece resistirse a los efectos de la poción y se mueve incómodo en la silla.

— ¿¡Maldita sea, cuando Ronald!? —Grita perdiendo los estribos y dando un golpe en la mesa con las dos palmas abiertas.

— ¡Cuando Lavander lo tuviera todo listo para que no me quedara sin nada tras el divorcio! —Ron se levanta de la mesa furioso y da un golpe en la mesa imitándola.

— ¿De verdad crees que iba a ser capaz de eso? —Ella lo mira incrédula, sentada aún en la silla, y dejándose caer hacia atrás, demasiado estupefacta por sus palabras como para mantener una actitud agresiva.

— Creo que sólo te importas tú —le espeta furioso y sin poderse contener—. Tú y tu brillante carrera, y que un divorcio mancharía tu impecable currículum y harías lo imposible para volverlo a tu favor, dejarme a mí como el malo.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees tú o lo que cree Lavander? —La furia vuelve a azotar violentamente a Hermione y lo mira atentamente.

— Ambos —dice sin parpadear y devolviéndole la mirada desafiante.

— ¿Es mi posición social lo que verdaderamente te preocupa, o es la tuya?

— La mía —dice él sin parárselo a pensar—. Llevo viviendo a tu sombra muchos años, no soy un hombre florero, Hermione, tengo mis necesidades.

— ¿¡Y qué hay de mis necesidades!? —Hermione se pone de pie tirando la silla en el proceso y lo mira furiosa—. ¿¡Se supone que debo dejarlas a un lado para satisfacer las tuyas!?

— ¡Sí, si te convierten en una mala esposa! —Ron da la vuelta a la mesa y se acerca furioso a ella—. ¡Lo juraste Hermione! ¡Lo juraste el día que te casaste conmigo! ¡Juraste que serías una buena esposa, que estarías para mí siempre que lo necesitara, que te encargarías de la casa, cuidarías de los niños, que me amarías por encima de todo!

— ¡Cállate Ronald! —Le chilla tapándose los oídos.

— ¿¡Sabes por qué he salido con otras mujeres, Mione!? ¿¡Lo sabes!?

Ella niega rápido con la cabeza y agacha la cabeza.

— ¡Por qué eres fría, Mione! ¡Nunca te has preocupado en mostrar afecto hacía tu familia! ¡Siempre era tu estúpido trabajo primero! Las leyes, que si esta desdeñable criatura, que si se abusa de los elfos… ¡No me cuidabas Hermione!

— ¿¡Y Lavander sí te cuida!? —Los ojos le arden y empieza a derramar lágrimas de pura impotencia e ira.

— ¡Sí! Ella… ¡Ella es más mujer conmigo de lo que tú lo has sido jamás!

La bofetada que le da a Ron resuena por toda la casa haciendo el silencio. Sólo se escuchan sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Mientras Ron gira la cara mirándola sin acabarse de creer que ella le ha pegado, Hermione, baja el brazo lentamente y cierra la mano en un puño.

— Si tan bien estás con Lavander yo no voy a interponerme en tu camino más tiempo —Hermione se seca las lágrimas y lo mira decidida—. Mañana mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo para lo del divorcio, que duermas bien.

Inclina la cabeza en una muda despedida, lo rodea y se dirige a la entrada de su casa. Se pone el abrigo, coge las llaves y el maletín de trabajo y sale a la calle. El aire frío le golpea en la cara, alza la vista y ve que en el cielo están bailando los rayos.

El último pensamiento de Hermione antes de desaparecerse es que es una ironía bastante grande que hoy también vaya a llover.

…

Sus tacones repiquetean contra el suelo de mármol. A esas horas de la noche apenas hay gente en el Ministerio, piensa que es una suerte que éste siempre esté abierto. Con paso decidido y deprisa se dirige a uno de los ascensores y aprieta el botón de la planta a la que desea ir.

El viaje es rápido y angustiante. A penas le da tiempo a las puertas a abrirse, pasa de lado, furiosa y como una ráfaga fría de viento. Sus tacones siguen repiqueteando contra el mármol, no se molesta en esconder su presencia. Sin miramientos abre la puerta del despacho de Malfoy y la cierra tras de sí dando un sonoro portazo.

Él levanta la vista asombrado por encontrársela ahí a esas horas de la noche. No dice nada, invitándola a hablar. Ella se acerca y con cuidado saca el frasco de _Veritaserum_ del interior de su bolsillo. Lo deja en la mesa, delante de él, y lo mira fijamente.

Draco esboza una cansada sonrisa y con su mano izquierda coge el frasquito y lo observa. Aún queda un dedo, ella no lo ha usado todo, y él, captando su mensaje, lo abre y se acaba el contenido de un solo trago. Tira el frasco a una papelera y la mira atentamente hasta que ella decide romper el silencio.

— Lo sabías ¿Verdad? Todo este tiempo… Sabías que Ron me engañaba, ¿verdad?

— Sí —confiesa con naturalidad.

Ella inspira dolida e intenta no derramar más lágrimas.

— ¿¡Por qué me has hecho esto!? —Reprende ella furiosa—. ¿¡No podías dejarme vivir mi mentira feliz!?

— ¿¡Feliz!? —Le chilla él de vuelta poniéndose de pie—. ¿¡Dime, Granger, cómo se supone que iba a dejarte en la ignorancia sabiendo que el imbécil de tu marido y esa puta pensaban dejarte sin nada!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo!?

Ella empieza a hipar y su cuerpo tiembla de rabia, de ira, de todo el odio que lleva almacenando durante esos meses infernales.

— ¿¡Y por qué no decírmelo directamente!? ¿¡Por qué jugar a este juego infernal conmigo!? ¿¡Tanto me desprecias para dejar que pase por esto!?

— Yo no te desprecio —admite más calmado y mirándola dolido—. Te tengo en gran estima, Granger. Es por eso que no podía permitir que abusaran de ti de esa forma. Te mereces más, te mereces algo mejor que un marido que sólo te quiere como a una tonta y mediocre mujer florero —le dice marcando cada palabra con desprecio y desdén.

Se quedan callados, desafiándose con la mirada, el pecho de Hermione sube y baja furioso y ella se siente tan perdida, tan derrotada por las circunstancias que sólo quiere dejarlo ir… Dejar que todo el dolor se esfume, que se diluya junto a la culpa y los remordimientos, y no volver a sentir nada, nada en absoluto.

— No te mereces ser degradada, Granger —no se ha dado cuenta de que Malfoy se ha acercado a ella, su aliento mentolado le roza la cara como las caricias de un prohibido y anhelante amante—. Te mereces estar con alguien que te valore, que aprecie y quiera la mujer fuerte y trabajadora que eres, no un estúpido y bueno para nada como Weasley.

Le pega, vuelve a pegar a Malfoy en toda la cara y lo mira alterada, sintiendo una rabia y una desesperación como nunca antes las ha sentido.

— Te odio —les espeta empujándolo—. Te odio… ¡Te odio maldito cabrón egoísta!

Ella empieza a pegarlo, mueve sus manos furiosas contra él, queriendo hacerle daño, queriendo que sienta él en sus carnes el mismo dolor que siente ella en su interior, que la desgarra, que la desgarra y hace que quiera morirse.

— Puedo vivir con eso —le admite sujetándola y apresándola contra su cuerpo—. Puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias… —confiesa en un ardiente susurro contra su oreja—. Pero no puedo vivir siéndote indiferente.

Y sin previo aviso sus labios encuentran los suyos y empiezan una feroz batalla. Ella intenta resistirse, pero la verdad es que algo oscuro, algo peligroso dentro de ella, hace que se rinda y le devuelva el beso con el mismo ardor, con la misma necesidad demencial con la que él la está besando.

Malfoy le abre furioso y con prisas el abrigo y lo tira al suelo, ella le desabrocha la corbata, le quita la túnica y le abre la camisa que lleva debajo. El rubio la gira y la hace retroceder hasta que sus caderas chocan contra el escritorio. Ella se sube de un salto, mientras él se quita la camisa, se sube la falda, y abre las piernas para que su compañero se coloque entre ellas.

Vuelven a besarse, una de sus manos se enreda alrededor de su cintura y la otra le acaricia el pecho por encima de la tela del vestido. Hermione gime, los labios de Draco se beben sus gritos de placer, ella se deshace el recogido, y con las manos temblorosas se desabrocha el vestido.

Empuja a Draco del pecho y con un movimiento fluido quita sus brazos de las mangas y se lo baja hasta la cintura. Él la mira con un hambre voraz y vuelve a colocarse entre sus piernas. Con las manos firmes le agarra las piernas y se las coloca en la cintura, ella lo rodea, y sin perder tiempo empieza a embestirla aún con la ropa puesta.

La castaña hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y gime de puro placer. Desconoce por qué se siente así de inflamada, de deseosa, ante las caricias de Malfoy, sabiendo que es él quien la ha llevado a la situación en la que está ahora, pero en esos momentos no le importa, sólo quiere desquitarse, sólo quiere liberarse.

El rubio para de embestirla y se separa de ella, se quita los zapatos, los calcetines, y los pantalones con prisa y necesidad. Ella se ríe, se ríe divertida y complacida, no recuerda la última vez que se sintió así de deseada, pero le encanta, y va a aprovecharlo.

Con lentitud se desbrocha el sujetador y lo tira al suelo. Se estira encima del escritorio y abre bien las piernas para que Draco vea su sexo humedecido a través de la tela de las bragas. Él no se hace de rogar y apremiante, con hambre, se inclina encima de ella y la besa. Empieza a bajar por su cuello, mordiéndola, lamiéndola, provocándola. Ella se deja hacer y disfruta, gime y se agarra a él y a esas sensaciones que su cuerpo había olvidado tiempo atrás.

Le masajea los pechos con las manos, se los besa, le muerde los pezones y los chupa con ansias. No hay nada delicado ni tierno en sus atenciones, y eso le encanta. Aguanta la respiración expectante al ver cómo se va acercando a esa parte que palpita por su atención. Él alza la cabeza, sonriendo ladinamente y la mira juguetón.

— ¿Has tomado tú también Veritaserum, Granger?

— Sí —contesta sin vacilar.

Él se relame los labios hambriento como un gato delante de un cuenco de leche y la mira aún más intensamente.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Granger? —Le pregunta en un susurro peligroso.

— Que me comas el coño y me folles hasta que no pueda tenerme de pie.

Hermione desconocía ese anhelo que parecía dormir en lo más profundo de su alma. Pero ahora lo ha dicho, y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas Draco hunde su cabeza entre sus piernas y empieza a estimularla a través de su ropa interior.

Ella gime, gime y se deja hacer. Con una mano se agarra al pelo de Draco y con la otra empieza a masajearse los pechos. Draco la acaricia, con su nariz, con la punta de sus dedos, con su lengua, con las palmas rugosas de sus manos… La tela de sus braguitas rasgándose es lo más maravilloso que ha escuchado en su vida. No puede evitar mover las caderas deseosa al sentir la lengua de Malfoy recorriéndole los labios y sus manos separándole aún más las piernas.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Chilla ella presa del éxtasis.

Siente como se va acercando a su cumbre, como cada vez el orgasmo está más cerca. Pero se le escurre de entre los dedos y Draco se aparta dejándola jadeante, deseosa e insatisfecha. Se incorpora utilizando sus codos y lo mira enfadada. Pero entonces la ve, su polla erecta, en todo su esplendor, con el glande brillante y apuntándola a ella.

— No voy a pedirte que me la chupes —le dice él cogiéndosela con una mano y empezando a moverla arriba y abajo lentamente—. Pero tampoco puedo decirte que no lo deseo con mucha intensidad. Verte arrodillada dándome placer… Te lo juro, Granger, es una de mis fantasías favoritas.

Ella se relame los labios ansiosa, ahora no le apetece otra cosa que arrodillarse y cumplir todas y cada una de las fantasías del rubio. Ella se incorpora completamente y con un gesto le indica a Malfoy que se acerque, él la obedece, sin dejar de masturbarse.

— Dime… ¿Qué otras fantasías tienes conmigo? —le dice en un susurro seductor mientras con delicadeza le aparta la mano y ella envuelve su grueso miembro entre sus más delicadas y pequeñas manos.

— No te lo puedes ni imaginar —suelta antes de gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás deleitándose en el suave masaje que ella le está dando en el glande con su dedo pulgar.

Hermione, con la famosa valentía y descaro de la casa Gryffindor, le coge la mano y la vuelve a guiar a su entrada húmeda. Ambos gimen y se dan placer durante unos segundos. Finalmente ninguno puede aguantarlo más y Draco aparta sus manos y coloca la punta de su pene en la entrada de su vagina.

Hermione se muerde el labio con anticipación, Malfoy juega en su entrada, esparciendo sus fluidos, y ella con ansias lo empuja para que se acerque y la penetre. Pero contra todo pronóstico se aparta, la obliga a bajarse de la mesa, la gira y hace que se incline encima de ésta y abra las piernas.

La penetra rápido y sin aviso por detrás. Hermione chilla y contrae sus músculos vaginales contra la dura erección de él. Malfoy gime y coloca sus manos en sus caderas. Empieza a embestirla con un ritmo rápido y profundo, sus cuerpos se perlan de sudor y en la habitación sólo se escuchan sus gemidos y sus dos cuerpos fundiéndose.

Hermione grita en puro éxtasis y siente como el orgasmo la fragmenta en millones de estrellas que se desperdigan en el infinito. En mitad de la bruma gira la cabeza y mira a Draco que ha parado de moverse y la mira, la mira intensamente mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas. Ella aún lo siente duro en su interior, así que mueve las caderas invitándolo a que acabe, a lo que él la detiene y la mira con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Llevo años, años esperando a tenerte así para mí —admite con un brillo peligroso en la mirada—. No pienses ni por un segundo que esto va acabarse aquí.

Hermione gime, gime debido a la expectación y cierra los ojos. A penas es consciente de la lluvia que repiquetea furiosa contra la ventana, ni que en el ambiente no se siente ni se respira esa típica humedad que viene con los días lluviosos como aquel. Hermione está rota, perdida, y es presa de un anhelo que ni ella sabía que tenía. Así que como una autómata dispuesta se deja hacer, ignora el dolor, la pérdida y la lluvia.

La lluvia cae imparable y furiosa contra las ventanas del despacho de Malfoy mientras ellos, ajenos, siguen bañándose en ese prohibido y oscuro anhelo.


End file.
